This application requests continuing support for P30 Core Center grant focused on microscopy-based Bioimaging to support the needs of a large number of NINDS-funded investigators resident at Virginia Commonwealth University. The previous application afforded the Principal Investigator the opportunity to develop a contemporary bioimaging facility and target other federal and non-federal sources to allow for its continued expansion, together with the recruitment of a core director possessing recognized expertise in the field of Bioimaging. The equipment, resources, staff and director, all of which were a direct outgrowth of this funded application have had significant impact on NINDS-sponsored and other NIH sponsored research conducted at Virginia Commonwealth University. This competitive renewal asks for continued resources to both maintain and update this highly productive core facility which as noted, serves the needs of NINDS and Neuroscience investigators throughout the Institution. As written, this application seeks support for the technical and administrative staff, instrumentation, and resources needed to support continued training, education and enhanced data analysis and archiving. The requested staff will maintain all instrumentation while providing continued training to the participating investigators, as well as their students and fellows. Additionally, the core staff will participate in select in vivo and in vitro preparations and procedures. Computer hardware and software are also requested to improve the quality of quantitative analysis of our confocal, multi-photon and electron microscopic imaging. Support is requested to maintain and upgrade existing servers that are integral to data archiving and maintenance. Lastly, resources are requested to facilitate live cell / live tissue imaging capabilities and enhance immunolocalization studies. Collectively, this competitive renewal seeks to maintain our current momentum and build upon the resources provided in the previous application. The goal is to continue to enhance the research productivity of our NINDS-funded investigators, as well as their fellows and trainees via the provision of a cost effective, expertly staffed and well managed state-of-the-art bioimaging core. Such a core is considered integral to the continued success of NINDS sponsored Neuroscience research at Virginia Commonwealth University. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]